


Frankly Feline

by HYPERFocused



Category: Cats/Internet OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Doggerel by a Kitty Karen**In more than one way.
Kudos: 1





	Frankly Feline

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Cats/Internet OTP  
> Rating: K for kitty  
> 
> 
> Feline frustrations ahead  
> 

A poem from me, your disgruntled cat,  
Some grievances and that is that.  
Dig my claws into that "tree" thing  
Wrapped in rope and carpeting  
Sisal.  
Hiss all.

You think it will do the trick  
So that your flesh I will not nick.  
I move with purpose and with grace  
I stick my butt up in your face.

Sleek and silent, I've no match  
There is no prey I cannot catch.  
The way I leap I am so clever  
With momentum like a lever.

The things you say, you call them "words"  
They are not meows nor are they purrs.  
"Kitty, can't you use your litter?"  
"Kitty, will you pose for Twitter?"  
"Kitty, won't you scratch your post?"  
"Kitty, why'd you swipe the roast?"

I hate that stupid Meow Mix crap  
I hate an interrupted nap.  
I hate to say you baby talk me  
I hate the way the red dot mocks me.

I do not bow to your demands,  
I am the one who rules these lands.  
(No, not even when you scritch.)  
Oh, Bastet! Yes, that fixed my itch.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/17/17


End file.
